Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time
by InTheNightlight
Summary: Over 10,000 years after TP. Ganon is still trying to control Hyrule. Link, Zelda, and Navi escape. Zelda, fed up with Link's attitude, leaves Link to fend for himself. Link, full of guilt, goes looking for Zelda. LinkXZelda


Legend of Zelda is © to Nintendo.

Link awoke at the sound of his name. In front of him floated Navi the Fairy, his friend and overall babysitter. The two had met in Faron Woods and had been inseparable since. Of course, Zelda hadn't been too fond of Link running off again; he promised he'd help clean the castle. Link supposed she was just jealous of Navi.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, finally focusing on the small girl in front of him[1]. "What is it, Navi?" He asked drearily. Navi pouted. She didn't like repeating herself[2].

"I said, 'Princess Zelda wants to see you'." Link could've sworn there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Link got out of bed and pulled on his green tunic over his brown nightshirt and pulled up a pair of jeans. Finally, he put on some socks that had been on the floor for either a day or a week; he couldn't tell. Navi wrinkled her nose in disgust. She just couldn't believe that such a lazy boy managed to defend Hyrule for so long.

The two dashed down the many flights of stairs into the courtyard. Link and Zelda met here ever since Link first arrived[3].

The princess of Hyrule turned and faced the two. "Hello Link, Navi." Link took off his green and yellow[4] cap and bowed.

"Good morning, Zelda." He quickly covered his forest of light brown hair again.

Zelda rolled her eyes at Link's mock respect. Although he was the only one who didn't address her as 'Princess', at her wishes, but there was a kind of cockiness in his attitude. "As you know, Ganondorf of the Gerudo Desert is attempting to sign a treaty with the Kingdom of Hyrule, and--"

Link interrupted. "And you want me to spy on him, right?" He speedily ducked behind her. "It's Bond…" He twirled in front of her, magically producing a rose. "Link Bond."

Zelda once again rolled her eyes. "Yes. Keep an eye on him. We don't want a repeat of what happened 10,000 years ago[5]."

Link saluted, and just as Zelda was about to leave, sprung an idea. He dashed in front of her and whipped off his hat. "How about a kiss, for luck?" Zelda smiled gingerly, batted her eyelashes, and…

…

…

…

_WHAM!_ Slapped him and pulled his hat over his eyes. By the time Link got it even remotely loose, Zelda was gone.

…

…

…

…

"WELL, _EXCUSE_ ME, PRINCESS!"

* * *

Ganondorf stalked around the corner, feeling a force on his leg. He looked down to see Princess Zelda, who looked up. Those great blue orbs, the eyes of an innocent but wise child.

Zelda stared into his eyes. Those red eyes, blazing with the flames of Hell.

"Why, hello, your highness." He took a slight bow. Zelda glared.

"Good day, Mr. Dragmire." Zelda said boldly. The scowl never left her face. Ganondorf step out of her way and continued. He turned at the last second. "Princess, it is said that you know the truth behind the fable of the Hero of Time. Perhaps once the Gerudo is part of the Hylian family, you might tell me…"

Zelda's eyes widened. It was true. Ganondorf knew about the Hero of Time. "Perhaps. Now, please continue on your way."

Ganondorf grinned smugly as he turned.

* * *

"Uh, Link?" Navi raised an eyebrow and her companion. Link was picking a few flowers in the woods surrounding Hyrule. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we be watching Ganondorf?"

Link sighed. "Well, I can tell that Zelda's angry with me, so I wanted to make it up to her…" He held up the bouquet he'd picked, if it could even be called that. Navi also sighed.

"I don't think that a bunch of flowers will help." Link sighed, setting the flowers aside. He turned to his tiny friend.

"Well, you're a girl, Navi. What do girls like?"

"Hmm……Well, we like to be listened to, for one. We don't usually take too kindly to sarcasm, and we are absolutely DISGUSTED by men who wear the same socks every day." She counted off on her fingers.

Link was about to say something when they both heard a scream from the castle.

"ZELDA!"

* * *

Zelda backed up against the wall, having no Light Arrows left. The Moblins were surrounding her and were not about to fall back. One of them hissed, "Give us the Ocarina, girl! The Ocarina of Time!"

_SSHHHM-PING!_

_SSHHHM-PING!_

The Moblins continuously disintegrated, leaving behind arrows and spears. There stood Link, a purplish aura around his sword[6].

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Link ran over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Li--" She then realized who had saved her, and she slapped him. "LINK!! You idiot! You're supposed to be watching Ganondorf!"

Link stared, gaping at the truth. Then, his attitude returned. "WELL, _EXCUSE_ ME, PRINCESS! I thought saving your life was important enough to take my eye off Ganondorf for ONE second!" He received another slap.

"Link, those Moblins were just a distraction! Ganondorf sent them to retrieve the Ocarina of Time! He's probably looking for the Spiritual Stones right now!" No sooner had she said this than an explosion rocked the castle.

Link caught Zelda as she tripped. "The whatsis of what?"

"The Ocarina of Time! It allows the holder to enter the Temple of Time; perhaps rewrite history itself! If Ganondorf is after it, that only proves my theory!" She stood up. "Ganondorf wants to take over Hyrule!"

* * *

Zelda and Link ran out into the courtyard, which was aflame. They looked through the window. The king stood there, dagger brandished.

"Ganondorf, you evil madman! How could you--" WHACK! Ganondorf had slammed the flat side of his blade against the king's face.

"Do not backtalk your superiors, _sire_. Whilst it has been fun working with you, I'm afraid I must bring this case and your life to a close." Ganondorf raised his sword.

_SWSH!_

_CLANG!_

"Stay back, your highness!" Link had jumped through the window and clashed his sword against Ganondorf's.

"Hm? Who are you? I recall seeing your face, but you are no knight." Ganondorf glared into the green eyes of the child who dared defy him. Emerald green, just like… "Are you a Kokiri? No, you couldn't be…"

"What's it to you whether or not I'm a knight? All that matters is that I won't let you harm the king OR Zelda!" He leaped at Ganondorf, sword raised. "I'm LINK!"

_CLANG!_

Link fell onto his rear as Ganondorf deflected his attack.

"Link…I had an apprentice named Link, once[7]…" He then rubbed his chin. Come to think of it…

Link got back up. "Let's SETTLE THIS!" He attacked again, Ganondorf easily deflecting it again, this time striking Link's arm as well. Link cried in pain as the gash began bleeding profusely. Ganondorf managed to get a glance at the back of Link's left hand. Three triangles were glowing, similar to his own hand, and come to think of it, the Princess's left hand had a glowing emblem.

"…So then…the Princess of Destiny, Zelda…" He turned to Link. "And you, Link…the Hero of Time…"

"Link! Run!" Nobody moved as Zelda yelled at Link. Link stared at the back of his hand. The Hero…of Time?

The next thing Link knew, he sat between the king and Zelda, on a horse. He glanced back. Ganondorf was tailing them. The king looked at the two children.

"Kids, you must make your journey alone, from now on. My time is well passed." He stood slightly.

"Father? What are you--"

"Your highness? Wait, DON'T--"

"Sire! Don't go!"

Zelda, Link and Navi cried out as the king leapt from the horse, slamming himself into Ganondorf. The last thing they heard him say was, "Good luck, my children!" Zelda cried as Ganondorf angrily stood up and plunged his sword into the king. Link grabbed the reigns.

Instinctively, he urged the horse forward, into the forest.

* * *

Link woke up late next morning. He recalled the events of the night before and felt a kind of emptiness inside, like he'd never be cheerful again. Only now did he realize that Zelda was lying upon him, tear stains on her face and his tunic. Normally he would be grossed out by a girl sleeping so close to him, or at the very least embarrassed, but he didn't heat up in the face, or yell out in disgust. In fact, he felt relaxed, sort of happy that Zelda was close, clinging to him.

He felt his hand stroke her hair, enjoying the softness of her golden locks. He felt a kind of tingle in his stomach, as if a hundred butterflies had flown into his mouth during his slumber. Then, he could have sworn his hand had a mind of its own as it slowly felt its way down the back of her shirt.

_SMAK!_

"Oh, you cad!" It was at times like these that Link began to think that the goddesses hated him. Zelda had woken up at the feel of Link's hand on her back and she got up, immediately smacking him.

Link instantly felt his face grow red, half out of embarrassment, and half out of anger. "WELL, _EXCUSE_ ME, PRINCESS! I can't help it that you're beautiful AND deadly!" Zelda slapped him again, red in the face. Link now realized that she had also remembered the previous night's events; she had tears welling in her eyes. He lowered his gaze, suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Zelda." He felt tears blur his vision and burn his eyes. "…That was stupid of me to say…" Zelda sat on a tree stump, turning away from Link.

Link watched her for a while, and then looked around. "Uhm…I'm going to find some breakfast for us…" He began to walk away, and looked back. Zelda still wouldn't look at him.

As soon as he was far enough, he repeatedly smashed his head into a tree, repeating, "Screw-up, Screw-up, SCREW-UP!" He stopped when he felt his forehead going numb. He really blew it this time. He had to find some way to get Zelda to forgive him. Of course, he didn't know why she should.

* * *

He returned to the place where he left Zelda. He had managed to capture a blue chu jelly and had managed to pick up some chicken from a nearby town. He also decided to buy a necklace for Zelda. It was silver and had a pink heart-shaped crystal on the end.

He looked at the stump where Zelda had been sitting. She was gone.

"Navi? Where's Zelda?" He called to Navi, who was sitting on a low branch.

"I'm not sure. She said something about looking for you." Her voice quivered.

"Navi, what happened?" Link started to panic. "Tell me, where's Zelda?!"

Navi's eyes started to tear up. She uttered one word. "Moblins."

Link didn't believe it. Moblins had taken Zelda? He realized that if he had stayed here, Zelda wouldn't be in Ganondorf's clutches. He sunk to his knees, and only after he'd screamed Zelda's name had he realized he'd started sobbing uncontrollably. "Zelda…" He whispered. Sadness overtook him and he screamed in agony.

"This is all my fault! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

* * *

[1]: Instead of an annoying blue orb, Navi is supposed to be like a 5-year-old Hylian.

[2]: Hey, would you like having to repeat yourself? Especially if you'd had to constantly say, "Hey! Listen!" until your friend noticed what you were talking about?

[3]: The same courtyard from Ocarina of Time.

[4]: The same cap Link wore in the original Zelda games.

[5]: To be explained in the prequel, Knight of Hyrule.

[6]: Something similar to the original games/cartoon.

[7]: Again, Knight of Hyrule.


End file.
